


Why does this keep happening to me?

by Alticry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, nervous yachi, too nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alticry/pseuds/Alticry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi just witnessed Hinata and Kageyama confess. What will she do. Oh god what if they find out.<br/>Help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does this keep happening to me?

 

Yachi started walking home a bit later than the rest of the team. Kiyoko had asked her to stay with her for a moment, and help her deal with some more management deals that would help her when Kiyoko graduated.

The blonde girl hummed contently at the time spent with her, glad she was able to see her smile. She would gladly take any extra time spent with Kiyoko. 

Her wondered thoughts were interrupted when she heard familiar voices, both of them pretty loud.

She knew the owners were Hinata and Kageyama, no other dup could scream as loudly as them. She grinned and hopped happily to meet them, thankful that at least she wouldn’t walk alone a portion of her travel back home.

She stopped on her tracks when she noticed them, the setter looming over Hinata. She almost yelped, instead she hid behind a post, to see what they were doing.

They definitely didn’t look like fighting, since both their faces were blushed- and Hinata had this faraway excited gleam in his eyes.

She was going to keep going, since she was very near and would be easier to just talk to them, but then Kageyama said something that shocked her so much she froze.

“It means I like you, dumbass!”

_What?,_ she thought, completely confused and her whole body turning hot.

“I- I like you too.”

Realization dawned over her face as she watched Kageyama _smile._ She’d never seen that, she didn’t even know Kageyama was able to smile. He took Hinata’s hand on his own, and Yachi freaked out.

_Oh my god I just witnessed a confession what do I do_

Yachi figured it was very wrong for her to see that, it was private and they didn’t know she was present. All of her thoughts came collapsing and she didn’t know what else to do, so she naturally ran away.

Quickly stepping far from the pole, far from the other first years, she began to stumble away.

She didn’t stop until she saw the familiar building where she lived. Taking out her keys, dropping them before being able to put them in, and then finally entering took a lot to Yachi, who was anxious out of her mind.

“I’M HOME!” she screamed, not knowing what to do with all her energy and nervousness that was running in her head.

Finally, settled on her bed, leaning against the wall, she processed everything.

“Kageyama confessed to Hinata.” She said, eyes wide open.

She whined covering her face, which was deep red. “Why was I there! Why did I have to see that!”

Even though she was still a bundle of nerves, she thought it was nice for the two of them to finally get together.

Since she’d arrived as the second manager of the team, she’d noticed the way both boys looked at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. It always made her grin.

That didn’t mean she wanted to witness their confession though! Yachi wasn’t comfortable with that. What was she doing, walking that way and not leaving when she saw the two boys?

She groaned and fell completely on the bed, taking out her ponytail since it was starting to hurt.

She suddenly sat up, shouting.

“Wait! What if they find out I know and they beat me up?! 

She started to imagine Kageyama cornering her in the empty room, Hinata looking over his shoulder, his dark blue eyes glaring at her and his creepy face burning into her. She whined just picturing it, and suddenly she wasn’t too excited for the studying session they had the next day.

“Why me?!”  She trembled.

“Yachi are you okay?” Her mother called from the other room.

“I’m going to die!”

* * *

 

Practice next day met her with a bundle of nerves and nails bitten off completely. She’d managed to completely avoid the duo, saying she couldn’t study today, and leaving fast away from them.

She had been brilliant at avoiding; yet she couldn’t miss practice.

She had just been chosen by Kiyoko to be the new manager! She couldn’t just skip one day it would look terrible.

So there she was, standing next to her senpai and looking at the team stretch. Her hands were tightly clenched in front of her, and she was sure she would definitely break her teeth if she kept biting down so hard

She was staring so furiously at the wall that she didn’t notice Kiyoko talking to her.

Her whole body shook when she put a hand on her shoulder, surprising her and also making her blush very hard.

“Are you okay Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko asked; eyes worried.

“Yes! Sorry, I was just thinking about a test I have tomorrow! No need to worry!” She exclaimed, shaking her hands.

Her senpai eyed her suspiciously, so she tried smiling calmly at her. Finally, she looked away when the whole team got together.

Daichi was saying something, but Yachi didn’t really listen.

She returned again to her stare post at the far wall, where she listed again all the solutions she had to her problem.

She could say nothing, that was what she was doing, but she was seriously a mess of nerves trapped inside a closet too small for them. She was going to pop out at one point, and she didn’t want to make a huge mess from it.

Or, she wondered, she could ask the duo in particular- although that idea didn’t seem very attracting. Kageyama intimidated her way too much, and even though they’ve been hanging out in their studying session lately, and Hinata always eased out things, it was far too risky for her. Her stomach tangled again when she remembered the scary face he had when they were going to beat her up (the one her imagination created.)

A part of her mind lingered on the idea of asking Kiyoko, maybe she could tell her what to do, help her. But Shimizu gave Yachi _another_ kind of nervousness, that made her face heat up and her hands sweat, and her mind wander carelessly into thoughts she much rather have locked up. 

She was out of options.

Her thoughts plummeted down when she heard the whole team whopping and laughing, and realized she completely missed what they had just said. She turned to ask Kiyoko, but even she was smiling with a gleam in her eyes so Yachi stayed quiet, since probably she would seem weird if she asked _what just happened._

She smiled at Kiyoko, and since none of them talked, she stayed silent the whole practice.

As soon as it was finished, she rocketed away, beaming at Kiyoko a half-felt excuse, and went straight home.

Soon there she figured she couldn’t keep like that, and tried to look for something to _do._

Finding nothing, she continued running from the thought of it, and buried it at the back of her mind.

* * *

  

A few days later, Yachi found herself taking a different route from her usual way back home.

She liked a park that was near that street, and even though she had to make a huge turn that made her way back longer, she didn’t care and walked through there. (It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Kiyoko had showed her that park, no, not at all.)

She was pleasantly humming while walking, enjoying the nice colors of her surroundings.

There was still a gnawing presence at the back at her head that kept her extremely distracted during volleyball practice (a stray ball hit her in the face, Tanaka apologized all day), she hardly heard half of what the whole team talked about during it. But it hadn’t interfered in an insane way, so she was settled not becoming a ball of stress like some days ago.

Then she saw some figures up ahead, and all the calm she’d created in the last days came plummeting down. 

She saw a small person, orange tuffs on top of its head, holding its bike. It was unmistakably Hinata, and Yachi held her breath when she completed the other person, which was obviously Kageyama leaning down, pressing a kiss onto Hinata’s lips.

Yachi gaped. Then she almost fell trying to get away. On the next corner, she took left and then catched her breath against a light pole.

“Why does this keep happening to me?!”

* * *

 

Hinata and Kageyama were sitting in front of her.

Yachi was sweating; she was tripping on her words.

“And then you add x, so- so-” She was trying to explain maths, but honestly she wasn’t quite able to do it properly since the numbers were tangling in her mind.  

“Yachi-san, why do you looks so nervous?” Hinata asked, eyes widening, he leaned onto the table, “Do numbers frighten you?”

“N-no! I just- it’s nothing. I’m not really good at maths.” She laughed, nervously scratching her head.

“We can move into English then.” Kageyama said, his expression was blank as always and it made Yachi even more nervous.

She nodded and brought out her notes from her backpack, meanwhile Hinata and Kageyama started discussing about something else.

She nervously eyed them, noticing completely how their shoulders were touching, or how their knees were bumping too much to be normal.

Then Kageyama put a hand on Hinata’s head, and Yachi tensed since she thought he was going to hurt him.

Turned out, he just left his hand there, sometimes even moving softly around the curls.

Yachi blushed _hard._ She felt as if she was tricking them, and every minute with them was painfully being aware and reading between the lines of every single movement of them. 

She was explaining the structure of English sentences when Kageyama moved a tuff of orange hair away from Hinata’s face. Their faces were close, and Yachi couldn’t do it anymore so she just dropped everything and tightly closed her eyes. 

“Hinata-san! Kageyama-san! I’m so sorry, but I saw you two confessing. I know I shouldn’t have been there. I also saw you kissing! I’m so sorry; I promise I won’t tell anyone. Please don’t beat me up!”

She stayed like that, hands clammed together, head slightly bowed, and the silence that surrounded her frightened her more than anything.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to see Hinata looking at her in terrible confusion, head tilted. Then she looked at Kageyama. He was a completely different thing.

His usual frowned face had its lips closed tightly, trying to hold what looked what a laugh, his eyes were glistening amusingly, and then he couldn’t stop himself and started laughing. _Laughing._

Yachi was even more confused than Hinata.

“Yachi! Everybody knows we’re dating.”

“W-wha-?” She said, feeling as if life was flying out of her body.

“We told everyone like a week ago!”  Hinata beamed, while Kageyama laughed more.

“A week ago?!” She yelled, standing up from her seat and letting some of her notes fly away.

Hinata snickered, “yeah, in the gym. You were there!”

Yachi frowned. She definitely didn’t remember- oh.

Of course, the day after she saw that scene, the team gathered around- someone said something- Daichi told everyone the duo had something to say.

Yachi wanted to slap herself. _That’s_ why Kiyoko was smiling so much.

Now all the jokes exchanged between the team at practice made sense.

She groaned, sitting down again, and put her hands on her face in shame.

“I was too worried about finding out you dated that I actually didn’t realize when you told everyone!” She honestly wanted to cry. “I’m so sorry!”

Hinata started laughing with Kageyama. 

_Those two are made for each other._ She thought, seeing the two dorks laugh at her shame. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ha haha  
> i whipped this in like an hour i had this mighty need for kagehina told from yachi pov and i made this horror  
> it's so messy i know i'll check it and fix it later maybe  
> yo hit me up in tumblr (nnikasa.tumblr.com) i scream about volleyball


End file.
